


7 Days

by tracylay



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Menstration, Minor Sexual Situations, Result of Sugar High, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracylay/pseuds/tracylay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki Ichigo has fought/killed Hollows, fought Shinigami, and has fallen hundreds of feet. But has he ever dealt with a hormonal girlfriend going through her period?</p><p>Kurosaki Ichigo x Chouko (OC)</p><p>Based on the "Seven Days" Challenged by Lyxari on Lunaescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Starting the Ride

“Ichi~” a voice sang, slamming the door open to Ichigo’s room. Ichigo fell out of his chair in shock as Kon jumped towards the owner of the voice.

“Chouko-chan~!” Kon exclaimed, his eyes closed and his arms stretched out. She simply skipped past Kon and went to her orange-haired boyfriend, who on the ground, legs dangling in the air.

“Ichi-chan, are you okay?” She tilted your head to look at the figure of her upside-down boyfriend.

“Chouko,” Ichigo sighed, pushing his chair out of the way. She backed up and he got onto his feet, flicking off the imaginary dust he had picked up. “When’d you get here?”

“Just now,” Chouko grinned, taking a seat on Ichigo’s bed. Kon hopped onto her lap and happily dug his face below her chest, hugging her abdomen.

Ichigo twitched at the sight, but got back into his chair. “Oi, Kon, don’t you have something else to do?”

“Nope,” Kon replied, snuggling more in Chouko’s stomach.

Ignoring Kon’s response, Ichigo picked up the plush by the scruff of his neck. He walked over to the door and threw him out, slamming the door closed. The lock clicked as Ichigo turned it.

_“Oi! Ichigo!”_ Chouko heard Kon protesting, plush hands hitting the door.  _“Chouko-chan!”_

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Chouko asked, bouncing slightly as Ichigo took a seat next to her.

_“Oh, Bostov! There you are!”_ Ichigo’s younger sister, Yuzu’s, voice could be heard through the door. Kon’s protests stopped and Ichigo and Chouko heard Yuzu’s footsteps fading away down the hall.

Chouko giggled softly, leaning against Ichigo’s arm. She glanced up at Ichigo and saw him looking down at her.

He bent down and captured her lips with his, effectively stopping her soft laughter. He leaned forward, with Chouko willingly bending back. Ichigo scooped her up and moved her upwards, placing her head on his soft pillow.

She wrapped her arms around Ichigo’s neck, pulling him down so his body was hovering over hers slightly. Ichigo’s hands went to either side of her head, holding himself up.

Ichigo moved his head and went to nibble Chouko’s ear. His right hand moved and went to run up and down her side, causing Chouko to shiver slightly. Ichigo smiled softly, licking the shell of her ear.

Chouko mewled and moved Ichigo’s face back so she could kiss him properly. Ichigo’s hand travelled down further and Chouko’s eyes snapped open.

“I-Ichigo…” she muttered, making him look at her.

Seeing her face, he pulled back. “Is something wrong?” he asked quietly.

“It’s just that…” she replied, her face flushing.

Ichigo looked at her, confused. “What? I don’t get what you’re trying to say.”

“I’m…” she flushed.

Ichigo looked at her, urging her to go on. “You’re…”

“I’m on my period!” she snapped.

Ichigo’s eyes widened and his face flushed. “Oh…” His eyes darted everywhere but Chouko.

_“ICHIGO!”_ a rough voice cried and then there was a large thump outside the door.  _“Son! Why is the door locked?! Are you doing bad things to Chouko-chan! You devil of a son!”_ Insistent pounding from the other side of the door began.

Ichigo flushed even more and got off of Chouko. He stomped over to the door and threw a punch. “Baka Oyaji! Shut the hell up!”

Isshin cradled his nose. “Great punch! As expected from my son!” He gave a thumbs up but then peered past Ichigo.

Chouko flushed even deeper when Isshin’s eyes landed on her. He ran into the room and exclaimed, “Chouko-chan! Did my evil son do anything to harm you?! Don’t worry! I’ll protect you!”

“GET OUT!” Ichigo fumed.

“Don’t worry Chouko-chan,” Isshin whispered not-so-quietly to her. “Even though my idiot son is like this, he’s actually a nice guy. If you guys do do things like that, make sure to be safe. I can’t have my future-daughter-in-law being talked badly on just because my son did something stupid.”

“GET  _OUT_ !” Ichigo cried, pulling his father.

“Farewell my sweet Chouko-chan!” Isshin cried, crocodile tears running down his face.

Ichigo threw his father out the door and said, “We’re not doing anything, so shut up!” He slammed the door and locked it.

_“Just leave them alone, Oyaji,”_ Karin’s voice sighed.  _“What can you expect? They’re both high schoolers.”_ There was some arguing outside before Isshin relented, going downstairs.

An awkward silence began to fill the room.

"Well, this is awkward,” Chouko commented from where she laid.

Ichigo looked at her and flushed. “I… uh… I… you…”

Chouko lightly blushed and sat up from the bed. She nodded her head. “I’m on my period… but we can still… kiss… and… everything. We just can’t…”

Ichigo swallowed thickly and nodded his head. “Okay… then…” He walked over to the bed and sat. He turned to Chouko and asked, “Did you do your homework for this weekend yet?”


	2. Day Two: Heavy Days

"Ichi-nii!" Karin hollered from the front door. "Chouko's here!"

Ichigo shoved Kon into his bag and zipped it up before the Mod Soul could say anything else. He ran out of his room and down the stairs, where Chouko was waiting for him.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized as Karin walked away. "Kon was giving me a hard time."

Chouko shook her head, dismissing it. She stood on her tippy toes and gave a greeting kiss to Ichigo instead. "S'alright," she said.

"Ittekimasu!" Ichigo called into the house before leaving with Chouko.

He began walking, with Chouko's hand in his own. He couldn't help but notice that Chouko was walking a few steps behind him, rather than beside him like usual. She had also paused a couple of times.

It was then his turn to pause, making her collide onto his back. "Oomph!" a small grunt escaped from Chouko's lips. She began to fall back from impact, but Ichigo kept her upright.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo inquired, looking down at her.

"You saved me from falling, didn't you?" Chouko peered up at Ichigo with a wide grin.

He smiled softly at that, but then said, "No, I meant why you're walking so slow today. We're going to be late at this rate."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly before her face lit up. " _Oh_ ," she placed her fist into her palm. A tint of red sprinkled over the bridge of her nose and Ichigo regretted asking.

He still remembered what had happened in his room the day before. Thankfully, no father was here to embarrass him.

"Never mind," he shook his head in dismissal. He scratched his cheek, looking up at the sky above them. He then bent down and looked behind him. "Get on."

Chouko didn't hesitate and climbed onto Ichigo's back. It was a common occurrence for her to hop onto his back randomly, but he never offered. Who was she to turn down that offer?

Ichigo hoisted her up easily, standing back up. He made a bridge under her bottom so she wouldn't slip. He continued walking to school, and Chouko rested her head on Ichigo's right shoulder.

"I usually have my dad drive me to school on days like these," Chouko explained.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kurosaki-kun, Chouko-chan," a voice greeted the two.

"Man, Ichigo, you're whipped!" another voice exclaimed. "Already giving her a piggy-back early in the morning?"

"Mizuiro, Keigo," Ichigo greeted, glaring at the latter.

Chouko stuck her tongue out at Keigo. "Don't be mean to him, Keigo! He's doing this so we won't be late for school."

Keigo looked completely confused and Mizuiro nodded, understanding. "Ah, must be tough for you both."

Ichigo nodded wordlessly, making no eye contact with any of the males beside him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Keigo's eyes darted from Mizuiro to Chouko to Ichigo. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," his three companions replied.

"Tell me~!" Keigo asked, shaking Mizuiro. "Oi, Mizuiro! Tell me!"

"There's nothing to worry about, Asano-san," Mizuiro replied, pulling out his cell phone. "Oh, it's Ruka-chan." He began to type in his response, ignoring the brown-haired male that was harassing him.

"What's going on?" Keigo demanded, looking at the couple.

Then a light bulb went off in his head. "Don't tell me! You two had wild sex this weekend and Chouko-chan's so sore she can't even walk!  _Ichigo_ , you  _dog_!" Keigo punched Ichigo's shoulder.

"It's not like that!" Ichigo and Chouko exclaimed at the same time, blushing furiously.

"Go mind your own damn business, Keigo!" Ichigo retorted. He hoisted Chouko up slightly and began to walk away.

"I know your secret now~" Keigo sang happily, waving as the two, well, Ichigo, walked away.


	3. Day Three: Cramps

Chouko groaned in pain, rubbing her sore abdomen. She reached for her cell phone, which was on the bed stand. She speed dialed her boyfriend's number and waited.

" _Moshi moshi?"_  Ichigo's tired voice asked.

"Ichi-chan~" Chouko cried.

She heard rustling on Ichigo's end.  _"What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"No," Chouko groaned, wincing as her abdomen gave a harsh tug. "I won't be in school today."

" _What's wrong?"_  Ichigo repeated his previous questions.

"Cramps," his girlfriend replied. There was silence on the other end. She waited patiently, but when she counted to five hundred, she asked, "Ichi?"

" _Uhm… okay…"_  Ichigo said, swallowing thickly.  _"I'll drop by with your homework after school then."_

"Please do," Chouko replied. "I love you."

" _Love you too,"_  Ichigo replied before she hung up the phone.

Chouko blew some hair out of her face and relaxed slightly as her cramps subdued. She laid there in her bed, staring at her ceiling before wincing again and curling into a ball.

"Mou~!" she complained.

"Would you like some painkillers for those cramps, Chouko-chan?" Her mother opened the door, peering inside.

"Could I have some strawberries too?" Chouko looked at the older woman.

Chouko's mother smiled, nodding her head. "Of course. I'll bring them up in a little bit."

"What am I going to do for seven hours?" Chouko muttered to herself, looking back at the ceiling.

"You okay there, Chouko?" a male voice asked. She snapped her attention to her open window, and saw Ichigo crouched there in his Shinigami uniform.

"Ichi-chan!" Chouko exclaimed. "Was there a Hollow nearby?"

Chouko was able to see faint outlines of figures and sense the presence of spirits before she met Ichigo. After meeting him, she was now able to clearly see the ghosts, but she didn't have any special powers like Chad or Orihime.

Ichigo shook his head, climbing into the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked instead.

"Chouko, I brought your strawberries and painkillers," her mother came into the room. She placed them down on the nightstand. "Just get some rest and when you're hungry, go downstairs, okay? Ichigo-kun will be here after school ends."

Chouko nodded her head, biting her lip to keep from telling her mother that the boy was already here. The door closed and Chouko reached over, grabbing a fresh strawberry from the bowl.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Strawberries?"

"They make me feel better," Chouko grinned cheekily. "Unless, you  _want_  me to deal with unbearable and uncomfortable cramping pains." She looked at Ichigo, blinking innocently.

Ichigo's face flushed. "You didn't have to explain what they were," he muttered, looking off to the side. "Just saying 'pains' would be enough."

"You've probably bled more than I have," Chouko teased, poking the Shinigami before her. "With all those fights you have."

She finished the rest of her strawberries and took her painkillers, seeing as her cramps were acting up again. She continued talking to Ichigo for another hour before she yawned.

"Get some rest," Ichigo commented. "You'll feel better when you get up."

"Strawberries always make me feel better…" Chouko muttered, digging her face into her pillow.

Ichigo took a look at Chouko, who was already sleeping, but curled into a ball again. He slid open the window and jumped out, going back to school.

Hopefully, Kon didn't attack any girls while he was away. If the Mod Soul did, he'd be spending some time with Yuzu while Ichigo visited Chouko in his human body.


	4. Day Four: Mood Swings

Ichigo groaned inwardly to himself, stepping into the pharmacy. He must've really loved Chouko to be doing this for her. He muttered incoherently to himself, beginning his search.

"Kurosaki-san, is that you?" Ichigo jumped slightly at the sound of the light voice and turned around.

"H-Hanataro!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking down at the small Shinigami. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Hanataro smiled in response. "Unohana-taicho sent me here again for some odd reason…" A puzzled look appeared on his face.

"I… see…" Ichigo said, grabbing a random package of pads. He had to get out of here. His eyes darted around the pharmacy, trying to see if anyone else he knew was here.

Hanataro noticed the package Ichigo was holding behind his back and inquired, "Would you like me to get that for you, Kurosaki-san?"

"I-iie!" Ichigo shook his head. "That's fine! Thanks anyway, Hanataro!" He dashed off to the register, leaving the poor, confused seventh seat standing in the middle of the women's hygiene aisle.

He slapped the package of pads on the counter and fished out for his wallet. As he did so, he heard the faint voice of deep chuckling. He froze. He knew that stupid laugh.

Ichigo glanced up from the ground and came face-to-face with a stupid face he knew very well. "Ganju!" he exclaimed.

"Yo! Ichigo!" Ganju cried, not even bothering to hide his laughter. "You don't have some sort of weird fetish, do you?"

"Hell no!" Ichigo half-yelled. "It's for my fucking girlfriend! What the hell?"

Ganju raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, man," he said, "I was only joking." He began to scan the item as he muttered, "Though I think you might need it for some of that PMS-ing of yours too."

Ichigo growled, hearing the comment. He slammed down a five-hundred yen coin on the counter. "Keep the change," he muttered, taking the plastic bag.

He left the pharmacy, and trudged all the way back to Chouko's house. Damn, Keigo was right. He  _was_  whipped.

He let himself in, since he knew no one else was home but Chouko, but she was stuck in bed because she feared that if she moved, she'd leak and use up the rest of her last pad.

He shuddered thinking about it. How did girls bleed so much and not pass out or die? He passed out plenty of times in his fights because of blood loss.

He knocked on the door to Chouko's bedroom, and he faintly heard her soft voice go, "Come in, Ichi-chan!"

The orange-haired boy opened the door, handing over the plastic bag to Chouko. "Here." He looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes.

Chouko stared at the contents of the bag inside her quietly.

Ichigo, seeing as there was no sense of movement, turned to look at his girlfriend. "Is… something wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

His brown eyes widened as Chouko's eyes narrowed. "… Chouko…?" he asked hesitantly.

" _These are the wrong ones_!" Chouko exploded, furiously turning to her boyfriend. "I'm sitting in my bed because I can't  _move_ , so I decide to sent my boyfriend to get me pads, which I  _specifically_  asked for  _Kotex_  but instead you get me  _Playtex_! I like Kotex more!"

Oh shit. He grabbed the wrong one. He  _swore_  that he saw the Kotex ones and grabbed them, but shit. Hanataro must've distracted him and he grabbed the ones next to his target.

"Warui," Ichigo said, slowly backing away. "I'll… go get the right ones?" he asked, but ducked just as a strawberry came hurling towards him.

It hit the wall with a  _splat_. It might've been a strawberry, but he knew how strong Chouko was for being so little.

"Just  _get out_  of my room!" Chouko yelled, and Ichigo, using his common sense, left her room before something bigger would be hurled towards him.

Ichigo took a seat on the living room couch, not really sure what to do. Surely he couldn't just leave Chouko alone. Maybe he should call Chouko's mother to get the pads. It was already bag enough running into Ganju and Hanataro.

As Ichigo began to think about what he should do, he heard a faint voice go, "Ichi-chan…?"

He lolled his head backwards to see Chouko standing at the base of the stairs, looking at him warily. "… Yeah?" he asked cautiously. "Should I really go back and get the right ones?"

Chouko shook her head and went over to him. She bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's fine. This brand's fine. I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's okay," Ichigo replied sincerely, relaxing into Chouko's touch.  _'Only three more days…'_  Ichigo thought quietly to himself.


	5. Day Five: Cravings

Chouko sighed impatiently to herself. Where was Ichigo with her  _food_?!

The door to the rooftop open and Ichigo arrived, carrying two sandwiches and two drinks. Chouko grinned at Ichigo as he got closer and he returned it.

He took a seat down beside her and opened his drink and sandwich before digging in. Chouko ate her sandwich too, but then she stopped short after her tenth bite or so.

Ichigo paused in his eating, wary if he should ask or not. Deciding to man the hell up, he did. "… Something wrong?" he asked, looking at his girlfriend curiously.

"This doesn't taste so appealing anymore," Chouko muttered, looking at her sandwich.

"You still have to eat though, Chouko," Ichigo said, looking down at his girlfriend.

Chouko's bottom lip jutted out slightly, but she bit into the sandwich nonetheless. She took a sip of her juice box, and then took another bite of her bland sandwich.

She spared a look at her boyfriend and took him in.

Ichigo paused in his actions, his mouth open as he was just about to take a bite. He closed his mouth and smacked his lips together, moistening the inside of his mouth. "What do you want?"

"I want something else to eat," Chouko responded innocently enough.

Ichigo sighed, leaning back. "Do I dare ask what you want?"

Chouko smacked her lips together and Ichigo watched quietly as her small, pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips. "I want strawberries."

"Again?" Ichigo asked, cocking his head to the side.

Chouko frowned. "I really want strawberries though, Ichi-chan~"

Ichigo let out another sigh and pushed himself off the floor. He dusted off the dirt on his pants after he finished the last of his sandwich. "Stay here, I'll go get you some."

He was  _so_  whipped.

Chouko hummed to herself, content. Deciding to not waste the food, she ate the rest, despite not really enjoying it on her taste buds. Ichigo was going to get her some strawberries anyway.

Chouko stretched, reaching for her toes as she waited for Ichigo to come back. He was the best boyfriend ever.

She heard the door to the rooftop open again and Ichigo entered. She first looked at her boyfriend's face, which was strong, and set into an almost-permanent scowl.

She then trailed down slowly down his hard body, and knew that he was only pure muscle under the school uniform. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as something stirred in her loins.

Ichigo, however, didn't notice, as he was busy rubbing the back of his head and looking to the side. "Warui, Chouko," he started. "They ran out of strawberries."

He was nearly caught by surprise when his girlfriend launched herself at him. He stumbled slightly and fell back, his back hitting the stone wall behind him roughly.

"Ch-Chouko?" Ichigo choked out, looking at the small girl.

"It's alright," Chouko said quietly. "I have my own strawberry right here." She nuzzled her face into Ichigo's chest, taking in the warmth that radiated from him.

Ichigo frowned and explained, "My name means  _he who protects_. Not straw–"

He was cut off by the feeling of soft lips covering his own. Heat rushed to his face as he looked into the closed eyelids of his girlfriend's.

He felt her mold his body into his and wrapped his arms around her soft body. He pulled her closer to him and bent his neck down, to allow less strain on Chouko's neck and to kiss her more efficiently.

At times like these, he didn't mind the misunderstanding of his name.


	6. Day Six: Light Days

Ichigo sighed to himself as he looked at his calendar that was on his desk. It was the sixth day since Chouko has started…  _that_  and judging from what she had told him, it was ending soon.

He let out a sigh and looked down at his math homework.

"You stuck, Ichi?" a feminine voice questioned suddenly, startling the orange-head.

Ichigo let out a cry of shock before he toppled back in his seat, unceremoniously falling onto the ground.

"Ichigo!" Chouko exclaimed in shock from where she stood. She looked down at her boyfriend, who was sprawled on the ground, with his chair a few feet from him. "Are you okay?!"

Ichigo groaned before opening his eyes slowly, blinking to focus his vision. He vaguely thought about giving his girlfriend a choker with a bell on it so he could easily find her.

He quickly dropped that thought when he thought about the 11th Division Captain that was always so eager to fight him.  _'Ugh. Do_ not _compare Chouko to Kenpachi._ Ever _.'_

Ichigo sat up, fixing his chair before climbing onto it. Chouko had already made herself comfortable on his bed. She was laying on her side, looking at Ichigo with wide brown eyes.

"You should really do something to announce your presence," Ichigo commented, turning his chair to face her.

"Can't you just sense my presence?" Chouko refuted. "You can sense when Rukia-chan and Renji-kun are nearby because of their reiatsu."

"…" She had a point. Ichigo's face got slightly pink when he realized he had the ability to do that, before clearing his throat. "Um…"

Chouko giggled softly before climbing onto all fours and then pouncing.

Ichigo caught her easily, his chair sliding a bit from her sudden weight. Chouko straddled Ichigo's hips and she cuddled into his hard chest.

"Why are you cuddling me?"

"I can't?" Chouko looked up, her bottom lip jutting out. She knew he wasn't much of a cuddler, but she was, and she adored it. Ichigo made a nice cuddlee.

Ichigo sighed, "I didn't say that…"

"Ichi-nii, make sure Oyaji doesn't see you," Karin said nonchalantly as she passed her older brother's room.

" _What's that idiot son doing now?!"_  Isshin cried from the living room downstairs.

The pounding of footsteps rushing up the stairs grew louder and louder, before Isshin skidded to a stop in front of his only son's room.

"Ichigo!" he gasped. "You devil, you!"

Ichigo twitched, and Chouko felt his fingers drum lightly on her sides as the orange-haired boy attempted to calm himself.

"Isshin-san," Chouko spoke up, "it's fine. We're just cuddling."

Isshin looked at Chouko and grinned widely. "If that's it, then it's fine! Just make sure if there's any progress, to make sure to be safe! No glove, no love!"

That was it.

Ichigo promptly stood up, placing Chouko on the bed before stomping towards his father. "Baka-Oyaji! It's not like that!" He gave a swift punch and the older man gave a thumbs up, approving of the strength of the hit. Ichigo twitched again before slamming the door shut, locking it.

He huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

" _There's teenagers, Oyaji. They know what to do."_

" _But my beautiful Chouko-chan~!"_

" _She's not even your daughter."_

Ichigo groaned and walked back to the bed, throwing himself carelessly onto the furniture.

Chouko bounced slightly from the sudden appearance of his weight before she climbed over and patted Ichigo's back comfortably.

"There, there. My period's ending tomorrow."

"That doesn't really comfort me," Ichigo replied back, his voice muffled because of the sheets.

"How about heading over to my place?" Chouko whispered softly into his ear. "My parents are gone tomorrow."

Ichigo's face flushed. Despite the fact the two have progressed far as a couple, he still flushed at that prospect. Chouko found it hilarious; Ichigo found it stupid.

"I love you, Ichi~" Chouko cuddled against her boyfriend.

"Mhm…" Ichigo hummed back, throwing an arm over Chouko.


	7. Day 7: It's Over

Ichigo heaved out a heavy sigh, collapsing on his bed.

Chouko arched a brow, curious. She walked over to her boyfriend and climbed so she was on top of him, and propped herself down on his hips.

Ichigo's face grew as red as his name, as Chouko grinned mischievously down at her boyfriend.

She slowly covered Ichigo's body with her own, making sure her breasts were resting firmly against his chest.

"Ch-Ch-Chouko…?" Ichigo gaped. He swallowed deeply, making his Adam's apple bob.

"Yes~?" Chouko sang teasingly, her head hovering over Ichigo's, her long brown hair falling to curtain around the two.

"Wh-what about…?" Ichigo trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"My period?" Chouko offered. Ichigo's face flushed even more and he nodded. "It's over." She nipped at Ichigo's ear before kissing him deeply.

She swallowed Ichigo's groan of pleasure, and closed her eyes, willing to only feel Ichigo's body against hers.

She let out a gasp of surprise when Ichigo suddenly flipped her over so he was on top.

"Ichigo…?" she inquired, cocking her head to the side, having an inner desire to tempt her normally-prude boyfriend. He's grown more confident involving women (well, actually, only Chouko, but hey, she's not complaining) since dating her, but could still be embarrassed every now and then.

"You're a little vixen," Ichigo growled, his brown eyes darkening slightly as blood rushed from his upper brain to his lower one. "You're tempting me on purpose?"

"Oh? You saw through me already?" Chouko grinned mischievously, not even bothering to deny it. Her own brown eyes sparkled in amusement, hiding most of her desire for her boyfriend.

Ichigo didn't bother replying.

After all, he was a man of action.

He leaned down, covering Chouko's soft lips with his own, and the girl's arms shot up, circling around his neck, pulling him down to be closer to her as physically possible.

" _Ichigo!"_  the two faintly heard from downstairs.  _"Ichigo!"_

The orange-haired boy pulled back with a heavy huff as the sound of pounding footsteps got louder and louder.

The next thing he knew, the door was behind pounded on ferociously.  _"I-CHI-GO!"_  Isshin screamed, pounding rapidly on his eldest son's door.

Ichigo growled and stomped over to the door, throwing it open, catching his father's fist as the older man attempted to pound the door again.

" _What_?" Ichigo snarled.

"My dear sweet Yuzu's outside with some delinquent!" Isshin cried. "I'm not ready for my darling Yuzu to be tempted into becoming a rascal! She's the only good kid left in the family!"

Ichigo twitched violently and Chouko peered out Ichigo's window.

Indeed, Yuzu was talking to a boy, but to Chouko, the boy was quite clean-cut and if anything, a nerd or geek. (Not that she was stereotyping. Uryu was one of her best friends... Okay, maybe a bit.)

"I don't  _give a damn_!" Ichigo growled, shoving his father out. "Go stop them yourself then! Leave. Me.  _Alone_!" With that, he slammed the door to his room, and locked the door.

"Ooh~" Chouko cooed from where she sat on Ichigo's bed. "I love it when you get rough."

Ichigo turned around, like a predator stalking a prey. "I'll show  _you_  rough," Ichigo growled out, before all but tackling Chouko back onto the bed.

Chouko erupted out in giggles as her boyfriend peppered her with kisses. They slowly turned into soft moans as Ichigo trailed lower, down her jaw, and then to her neck.

"I love you…" Chouko sighed out, tossing her head back so Ichigo could get better access.

"I love you, too…" Ichigo mumbled against his girlfriend's neck, nipping the area softly, causing Chouko to release a low moan as Ichigo's hands trailed up Chouko's soft thighs.

* * *

After being kicked out of Ichigo's room, Isshin sulked as he walked downstairs.

"First Ichigo becomes rebellious… then Karin… and now my precious Yuzu…" he mumbled to himself. He looked at the large poster of his wife in the living room. "My precious Masaki!" he cried, crocodile tears streaming down his face, throwing himself at the poster. "What have I done wrong?!"

"Go beat away the kid then," Karin said from where she sat in the living room, watching TV. She sipped her can of soda casually, not bothering to look at her eccentric father.

"Ichigo said that too…" Isshin said, before taking his children's advice. He ran out of the door a second later, and saw Yuzu was still talking to the boy.

"Otou-san!" Yuzu exclaimed.

" _You_!" Isshin cried, pointing at the boy.

"M-Me?!" the boy asked incredulously, confused. He pointed at himself, looking around to see who the man was talking to.

"Yes,  _you_! How dare you corrupt my precious Yuzu!" Isshin accused.

"I-I'm not! I-I was just talking to K-Kurosaki-san about the test today!" the boy shook his head furiously. He looked at Yuzu before saying, "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san. I promised my mother I'd be home soon. I'll see you tomorrow."

And without another word, he dashed off before Isshin could say anything else.

"What was that all about, Otou-san?" Yuzu inquired, cocking her head, confused.

"I just saved you," Isshin declared.

"Yay!" Yuzu cheered. "I love you, Otou-san!" She wrapped her arms around her father, hugging him.

Isshin's tears rolled down his cheeks rapidly and his arms circled around his still-innocent daughter. "Yuzu!"

From Ichigo's open window, a breathless  _"Ichigo~"_  sounded, and Yuzu looked confused. "Was that Chouko-chan?"

"ICHIGO!" Isshin roared. "HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT INNOCENT CHOUKO-CHAN?!"

From inside his room, Ichigo paused while inside his girlfriend, his eyebrow twitching. He grabbed the nearest object, an alarm clock, and chucked it out the window. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, OYAJI!"

When he heard Yuzu cry out, "Otou-san!" in shock, he was satisfied, and turned back to his girlfriend, who was flushed pink.

He gave her a smirk and thrust his hips, making her gasp breathlessly,  _"Ichigo_ …"

He grunted out his girlfriend's name, and the two proceeded to continue their love-making activities, uninterrupted.


End file.
